


Pure Coincidence

by Xaliacx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, characters will be added, hanzo cant deal with lifeguard mccree, hanzo takes a couple tumbles if you can say that but theyre really not that bad, pls i tried so hard on this, this is so lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: Hanzo is an advanced surfer, he never falls. Now, suddenly, he's falling every time he sees the hot lifeguard. Something doesn't add up.-Or, 5 times Hanzo falls and McCree saves him, +1 time Hanzo saves McCree.





	1. Hanzo isn't as witty as he thinks he is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't surf and had to look up half the terms so if anything doesn't sound right or I got wrong don't hesitate to comment correcting my mistake!
> 
> Also; special thanks to my fuckin beta reader and support for writing this, Genju, this wouldn't be getting posted if it weren't for you bb :*
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy!

It was tradition for Hanzo to go to the ocean with Genji. There was something in the waters, some sort of pull, that just brought the two Shimada brothers to the shore from the day they were children to now. Nearly all of their firsts happened on its shores. Their first outing from Shimada castle, their first real fight, their first time surfing, nearly everything memorable was held there. Honestly, it shouldn’t be such a big revelation to Hanzo now, but when he looks out at the ocean, he can’t help but remember the facts like as if they were newly discovered. 

 

To him, the ocean was his beginning, ending, and another beginning. It was there that he discovered his love of surfing with Genji, and it was also there where he decided to run away from home with his younger brother. It held more significance to him than just an endless body of water. It felt like home. 

 

Now, standing by his car looking out at the ocean from Kaanapali beach with his brother, Hanzo can finally feel comfortable with his decision to leave Hanamura. It wasn’t the shores of Chiba, nor was it Hanamura. It was incredibly warm, the air felt thick with humidity, it eased the worries off of Hanzo’s shoulders. The states could never replace Japan in Hanzo’s mind, but it was quickly becoming a fond location to him. Genji, who is on the other side of the car, lets out an appreciative whistle at the new sight before them.

 

“How much do you want to bet that this was the best suggestion you have ever made since Hanamura?” Genji says, glancing over at Hanzo who is still staring out at the ocean in contemplation. Hanzo glances over at his brother.

 

“You should know better than to doubt me, I knew we would love this place,” he says with a satisfied smirk, grabbing his board and starting the trek down to the beach from the car. The wind held the familiar taste of salt; warm and balmy against Hanzo’s face. He couldn’t help but take a deep breath in and savour the feeling of the sun’s warmth and the calmness of the weather. Only a few families were out on the beach, and the water was blissfully bare of other surfers.

 

Hanzo’s mood instantly lightened at the sight of empty waters, which is why when Genji pulls his hair into a ponytail for him, he only gives him an annoyed eye roll.

 

“I betcha I can catch better waves than you, aniki,” he taunts, giving a challenging grin. 

 

Hanzo scoffs, “You will not if I get there before you.” 

 

Genji’s eyes light up at the challenge, not even waiting for a set up of rules before he’s sprinting towards the beach. Hanzo only hesitates slightly before he’s chasing after his younger brother, participating in their childish run-and-chase game. The younger Shimada was always swifter than Hanzo and he isn’t that upset when he loses by a small fraction to the water’s edge. 

 

Water sloshes over Hanzo’s feet and he’s shocked despite the obvious climate that the water is warmer than what he expected. He looks down, wiggling his toes in the sand and feels a rush of contentment. He follows Genji deeper into the water of the ocean and sets his board on the water to get on. 

 

Hanzo remembers surfing in Japan and how different the water felt. Back then, he would always take Genji to Chiba to surf whenever they could spare the time to travel there. The swell was nearly always perfect and it was the start of Hanzo’s competitive surfing career. He never lost the thrill of surfing, even when his father died and he was required to take over his position as heir to the Shimada clan. That was why when Hanzo contemplated moving, he chose such a big surfing island all the way in the states. He wanted the both of them to enjoy their time while they stayed in America.

 

As he paddles out to the lineup, Hanzo can truly appreciate the almost perfect weather and take in his surroundings. An occasional cross shore wind gusted against the oncoming waves, but it wasn’t so strong that it disfigured the shape of the waves. Genji, who had ditched Hanzo at the beach to get in the water as fast as possible, was already at the lineup, waiting for a good wave to come in. A jolt of brotherly competitiveness shoots through Hanzo as he speeds up to catch up to him.

 

Of course, because Genji was furthest out when Hanzo caught up, he had the right of way for the first surfable wave. He didn’t hesitate to pop up, catching speed almost instantaneously as he carved his way on the water. Hanzo watched with an appraising eye, appreciating Genji’s form but grimacing at his less-than elegant movements. His brother was all about the speed but he never took the time to actually try and generate any style with his motions. 

 

Hanzo feels the swell of the next wave sweeping in and he pops up as his speed increases. The exhilaration of surfing always hit Hanzo right at the beginning, his anticipation rising while he rose with the wave. He could begin to feel the wind and spray of the ocean whip against his face and he couldn’t hide the small smile of satisfaction even if he tried. He angles himself downward to generate more speed before he begins to carve along the surface of the wave. 

 

As he reaches the end of the line, Hanzo completes a bottom turn and then cuts back, sliding his hand through the surface of the wave as he slices back. The water, despite being considerably warmer than other waters that Hanzo has been in in previous years, was a refreshing reprieve from the unrelenting Hawai’ian sun. When he glances up from his movements, he gets delightfully distracted by a pair of dark eyes staring at his form. It was the lifeguard, seated in his chair at the beach, but his attention was fully taken by Hanzo. He meets the gaze, still high off his recent wave, and gives a little grin. Before he can see the reaction of his smile, a sarcastic whistle catches Hanzo’s attention.

 

Genji is facing him, already standing at the beach with his hands cupped around his mouth.

 

“Wow! What a cool dude! Everyone look at this amazing surfer!” he calls out. Hanzo narrows his eyes and smoothly gets off his board, picking it up out of the water. He knew what his brother was playing at with that tone of voice, and he didn’t like it.

 

“You are one to talk. I have seen you surf, Genji.”

 

Genji rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but I look way cooler than you. You just look like a show-off trying to impress somebody.” He makes an over exaggerated glance over at the lifeguard still sitting where he was when Hanzo smiled at him. He looks bored and his mouth is set in a slight scowl, completely different than the expression that he was giving Hanzo before. Hanzo looks back to his brother, mirroring the expression and trying to keep the flush burning at the tops of his ears back.

 

“I was not trying to impress anyone, especially not him!” he hisses, swatting at Genji’s hand when he gives Hanzo a playful shove. 

 

“Suuuure, brother, keep telling yourself that,” he singsongs, “I’m doing you a favor you know.” Before Hanzo can reply, Genji is already heading back out into the water for another round.

 

Hanzo lets out an annoyed sigh before reluctantly following him. 

 

He follows the motions to get up to the lineup again, pleased to see that Genji waited for him so he could take the next wave first. Hanzo feels the first swell of the next wave and gleefully realizes that it will be bigger than the last one. The man pops up with practiced movements, gaining momentum as he follows the height of the wave. 

 

He completes a frontside top turn, following the curl of the wave and enjoying the spray that re-soaks his skin. At the bottom, Hanzo completes another bottom turn that regains his height on the wave. Once at the top, the wind buffets his face so he turns his head to glance back out at the beach, subconsciously looking for the attractive lifeguard.

 

That moment is when Hanzo fucks up.

 

On the beach, the lifeguard was looking at him, eyes blown wide as he watches Hanzo skate along the surface of the wave. He can vaguely see the outline of his face, slack with amazement, and Hanzo can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s entranced by the windswept, sun bleached hair and, fuck, that body. That body made Hanzo’s mind go blank. He was so distracted by the man he didn’t register Genji’s yell over the roar of the waves and wind, nor did he realize that his wave was being blown out. He abruptly loses balance and the last thing he sees is the lifeguard running into the water.

 

There’s water rushing past his ears. Hanzo tries to open his eyes out of reflex and lets out all his held in air to shout in shock. Something hard hits his body and sends him spiralling in all directions.

 

He struggles to differentiate between up and down but it was a lost cause. For the first time in a long while Hanzo feels panic. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and the dizziness of the fall left him reeling.

 

He reaches out blindly for his board, but instead he’s met with a warm arm grabbing him. It pulls him up so it can wrap around his torso. The momentum allows his head to break the surface and he drags in a ragged breath. Hanzo finally gets his wits gathered enough when his back hits sand and the arm falls from his body. He looks to his saviour and isn’t disappointed.

 

The lifeguard from the beach is staring back at him with concerned, brown eyes. The popsicle stick that he was chewing on before is gone and Hanzo can’t help but glance at his full lips before looking back into his eyes hastily.

 

Their moment of silence is broken by Jesse giving a hesitant smile.

 

“Ya took quite a fall there, pardner. Y’alright?”

 

Hanzo glances away and clears his throat, ”Yes, I… I am fine. Thank you.” The lifeguard grins at that and squeezes his shoulder.

 

“Yer welcome, darlin’. Name’s Jesse by the way, in case you’ll be needin’ me in the future,” he says with a teasing smile. Hanzo bristles at that, giving him a side glare.

 

“It was merely a coincidence. I do not usually fall.” Jesse gives a shrug and stands up, offering his hand. Hanzo looks at it before reluctantly taking it. If he holds on for a second too long for the enticing heat of his palm, Jesse doesn’t mention it. 

 

“Everybody takes a fall once or twice in their life, no shame in it,” Jesse tries to laugh it off, “‘Sides, I think I fell when I saw ya out on that water, too.” Hanzo looks to him sharply. Did he really just drop that pick up line to him? 

 

As he opens his mouth to respond hotly, a loud voice interrupts him.

 

“Hanzo!” 

 

He turns his head to look for the source of the voice when Genji’s face blocks his view. 

 

“Aniki! I thought you were gone when you hit the water! You haven’t fallen in years, what happened this time? Was it-”

 

Hanzo slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

“The wave blew out and I reacted too slowly. That was all,” he says forcefully. Genji’s eyebrows slowly ascend towards his hairline, a knowing smirk growing underneath his hand. 

 

“Haaaanzo~” his grin grows the longer he drags out Hanzo’s name, though the teasing voice is much less effective due to the hand covering his mouth. 

 

Jesse, who was briefly ignored during this encounter lets out a laugh.

 

“Are y’all from around here? I don’t think I’ve seen ya surfin’ at all in these parts.”

 

“Oh! We just moved here a couple weeks ago, we didn’t have the time to get some time out on the water while we were settling in,” Genji replies with a friendly grin. Now that the attention was off of Hanzo, he could relax a bit. He glances around for his board, finding it washed up on the sand by Jesse’s feet. Tension that he didn’t know he was further holding was released from his shoulders at the sight of his beloved board. He didn’t know what he would do without it. 

 

“Well, if yer new ‘round these parts, let me treat y’all to a round of drinks. The bar here is pretty good, my friend there makes the drinks,” Jesse is saying when Hanzo comes back. When Genji opens his mouth again to obviously accept the offer, Hanzo takes the distraction to slip away back to his car. Genji could go out, but if Hanzo had to be around that lifeguard any longer he would go crazy.

 

Hanzo shut out any possible reactions to his name being called by his brother and escapes back to the parking lot. He haphazardly puts his board away and then takes a moment to sit in the driver’s seat with his head in his hands, breathing deeply. Now that it was quiet and he was alone, he could go through the recent events.

 

What the hell happened back there? Genji is right, he hasn’t fallen in years. Then, he finds some attractive guy and gets distracted enough to make an ameteur mistake? This was unlike Hanzo completely and it somewhat disturbed him that this stranger consumed his attention so easily and completely.

 

If he was going to continue surfing at this beach he was going to have a problem with that lifeguard. 


	2. Hanzo isn't as smooth as he initially thought he was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hanzo, you shouldn't be so risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Again, if the surfing terms(or any terms) sound off at all, don't hesitate to correct me over anything!
> 
> Another thanks to my dear beta reader, gen, ily bihhhhh
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well-

It’s been three weeks since Hanzo had the whole embarrassing fiasco at the beach. He never really actively tried to forget the meeting, but it never came to the forefront of his mind while he was doing his everyday routine. Jesse never showed up at the beach after that either, which left Hanzo slightly disappointed but he wasn’t too hung up on the fact that some attractive dude was off from working a couple coincidental days that Hanzo decided to go. Though, it did drain the thrill of showing off to someone so easily impressed.

Today, Hanzo thought the situation would be no different. He woke up, went through his daily routine, the apartment blissfully quiet from Genji’s constant morning chatter. His board was still propped up by the wall where he left it the night before, making his morning routine transition to his car rather smoothly.

When he reached the beach, the sun was obscured by clouds. Hanzo squinted up at the sky with a slight frown. Rain wasn’t in the forecast for today when Hanzo checked it this morning, and the clouds had only begun formulating in the last 20 minutes or so. It should be fine, but he hoped he could get a bit of surfing in before the weather possibly worsened.

He took stock of how many people were out and he only found one or two people milling about. To his surprise, Jesse was sitting up on the lifeguard’s chair, casually sipping on what looked like a smoothie from the bar. Hanzo narrowed his eyes in his direction before turning back to the ocean; he was determined not to bring attention to himself again. The last time was hardly dignifying after all.

While Hanzo walks down to the shore, he keeps part of his awareness on the location of the lifeguard, yet he’s never spotted. It relieves some of the tension in Hanzo’s shoulders, but he secretly longs for the interaction at the back of his mind. He tries not to think about it, but there was something intoxicating about being so close to such an attractive human being. He hasn’t felt this conflicted since he decided to leave Hanamura.

Hanzo shakes off the thoughts while he gets ready to head out, ignoring everything involving Jesse. He came here to surf and that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

He paddles out to his self proclaimed lineup, hitching a ride with the next wave that rolls in. When he pops up, he instantly enters a smooth bottom turn, gaining his height and momentum on the wave. As Hanzo gains his speed at the top, he feels all of his jumbled thoughts fall away in favour of focusing on the movements. It was his form of movement based meditation, giving him some reprieve from the stresses of his everyday life. Focusing on something else instead of nothing always helped Hanzo clear his thoughts back in Japan anyway.

As Hanzo shuffles through his thoughts, he switches his stance to nose ride. He balances his body at the end, shifting his weight around as the wave pushes against his board underneath him. Before he loses momentum at the top of the lip, Hanzo smoothly transitions into an off-the-lip maneuver. To Hanzo’s annoyance, the familiar swoop in his stomach from dropping down the wave is cut short by a sudden boom of thunder. 

Hanzo narrows his eyes in confusion, but before he can look up to check out the sky, he’s thrown off his board by a sudden upheaval of water as he exited his wave. He hits the water with a loud of grunt, his hands scrabbling through the empty air in front of him like as if he could grab ahold of it.

When he resurfaces naturally, he coughs out accidentally swallowed water, grimacing at the horribly salty aftertaste left over. He looks around in confusion, trying to find his board in the water and the shore. He finds neither as he is dragged back under the water, the boom of more thunder muffled where he is under water. 

As Hanzo resurfaced again, he barely had time to take in a breath before another wave broke over his head, sending him tumbling around in the unknown depths. Before he can gather his thoughts to work his muscles into clawing his way back to the surface, he’s slammed into something shockingly hard under the water. His head rebounds off the surface and before he can let out a shout of pain, Hanzo is shoved into unconsciousness.

 

\---------

Hanzo comes back to awareness extremely slowly. He blinks open his eyes with a quiet groan, trying to focus through the blurriness of his eyesight. Everything is tilted sideways and after a couple of moments he realizes he’s lying on his side in the recovery position. It seemed like he was now on the beach again, but the rain that he could hear in the distance wasn’t hitting his body. As he lay there, everything before he lost consciousness suddenly flooded back into his mind. He tries to sit up in a panic until a solid hand grabs his shoulder.

“Whoa there, pardner! Ya took quite a hit there in the water, ya might wanna take it easy for a couple minutes,” someone says to the right of Hanzo. He squints his eyes. He knows that voice… 

Wait.

Hanzo tilts his head up slightly, catching a glimpse of his second saviour of the month(to his humiliation) to see achingly familiar warm, brown eyes staring down at him. Of course it was Jesse saving him for the second time. He was going to start to view Hanzo as some sort of mediocre surfer trying to impress him. This was just great.

Jesse leans over Hanzo and gives him a small grin.

“Yer finally awake! Ya were out so long I was startin’ to think I was gonna have to give ya mouth to mouth,” he drawls smoothly. Then he adds, almost as an afterthought, “Not that I’d mind of course, what with such a pretty face t’ go with that mouth.” 

Hanzo flushes almost immediately and shoves the lifeguard away. He sits up slowly, glad that he didn’t get any dizzy spells. That meant he probably didn’t have a concussion. When he’s sitting up, Hanzo is able to take in his surroundings at last. It looks like he was lying underneath what looked to be an umbrella by the bar. The rain is still pounding away at the sand on the beach, making it sticky and unpleasant to walk across. The bar beside the duo still sounds like it’s open and full of life, yet nobody was sticking out the rain underneath the roof; only the workers were present. 

“Are ya sure you’re alright?” Jesse suddenly asks, waving his hand in front of Hanzo’s face, “Ya look real dazed, darlin’.” 

Hanzo swats his hand away with a scowl. 

“Yes, hitting your head on a rock will do that to a person.”

The lifeguard smiles slightly (a laidback “hey, now” responds to Hanzo’s sarcastic remark and he would have flushed if he had been more lucid to notice the look McCree was giving him) but the way his eyes seem to look through Hanzo shows that he’s obviously contemplating something. 

“Why don’t ya come back to my apartment and we can check over your wounds. Ya have a nasty cut on your side from hittin’ whatever was under the water,” Jesse says, slightly slower than his normal pace of speaking. Hanzo gives him a curious look before looking down at himself. He did have a cut on his side, and now that he was aware of it, the pain seemed to increase slowly to a dull, throbbing ache. It wasn’t extremely bloody, but it was deep and Hanzo hoped he wouldn’t need stitches for it.

He then looks to Jesse suspiciously, debating on whether or not it was worth going through all the flirtiness and horrible schoolboy attraction for a simple cut on his abdomen. After all, he could very well just go to the hospital to get himself looked over.

But, before Hanzo can talk himself out of it, he’s nodding to himself drowsily.

“Alright. Is it far?” is what comes out of his mouth instead of “It is okay, I can handle it myself.”

The reaction he gets from Jesse is probably a lot better than what it would have been if Hanzo declined, because he grins and offers a steady hand.

“It ain’t far, don’t worry your sweet, l’il head over it,” he says as he steadies Hanzo on his feet, “I’ll take care of ya.” Hanzo doesn’t have the will to protest to McCree’s sweet talking, so he decides to remain quiet and walk. To his surprise, Hanzo isn’t led to the parking lot like he suspected Jesse would do. They walk past it, Jesse barely glances at Hanzo’s incredibly expensive Jaguar sitting by itself in a parking space across the lot. He continues them on down the street, taking a turn towards a mediocre apartment building. 

Hanzo doesn’t really ask questions as Jesse guides his companion up the stairs to the second floor, leaving him standing there as the door is locked.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess, I didn’t really think I’d be bringin’ anyone home tonight,” Jesse smirks, stepping into his apartment. Hanzo follows, not bothering to respond to Jesse’s crude reference, and gives the room a cursory once over. He spots a couch pressed against the wall facing a T.V. and walks over to sit on it as Jesse walks around the apartment. Upon closer inspection, the couch looked like it had been bought second hand at least five times and set on fire at one point, but it didn’t smell weird at least. Hanzo let himself relax a bit into the cushions, watching as Jesse put his keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter off to the left and retrieving a simple enough first-aid kit.

He has a strange expression on his face that Hanzo can’t quite place. It was a cross between apprehensive and a poor excuse of intimidating. 

“How’re ya feelin’?” Jesse asks finally as he turns back to his guest. Hanzo sees his eyes trail down his body and settle on his wound before shooting back up to his eyes and he has to fight the blush that tries to burst on his cheeks. Why was he so flustered by his wandering looks?

“I am fine,” he sniffs, “A bit sore, but otherwise in good health.” He receives a relieved sigh from McCree and then he’s sitting facing Hanzo with the first aid kit in his lap.

“May I see that wound then, sugar?”

Hanzo curls a lip in distaste, “I am not your ‘sugar’.” 

McCree holds up his hands in a placating gesture, “Alright. Fair ‘nough. May I at least treat ya?” Hanzo grunts and turns his body in a way that lets the cut on his side face Jesse on the couch. There’s a lull in conversation as McCree turns to pull out some antiseptic and materials to create a makeshift bandage. During the time, Hanzo is hyper aware of the body sitting behind him. He can almost imagine that he can feel the heat radiating off of the man, hot and addicting. If he listens hard enough, he can hear him breathing softly, and that fact unsettles Hanzo more than anything. It’s been ages since he’s been this close to somebody.

McCree’s voice cuts through his increasingly rapid thoughts then.

“I’m gonna start cleanin’ it. It might sting a bit as I touch it, okay?” 

Hanzo hums in response, gearing himself up to the touch. He barely manages to suppress his flinch when a damp cloth starts dabbing at the drying blood along the edges, the material uncomfortable against his sensitive skin. Jesse is more gentle about the whole ordeal than Hanzo thought he would have been. He cleans away the mess with a calm efficiency, quick yet blissfully gentle. Hanzo can feel his fingers on his skin, resting just above his hip to keep him steady while he works. It’s hard not to think about them; they’re rough and infuriatingly warm. It almost makes Hanzo flush as he thinks it. He doesn’t have much more time to focus on it because Jesse proceeds to hold the towel firmly underneath the cut and pours some antiseptic over the wound. Hanzo hisses at that, the sting much stronger than when the cloth had been going around it. 

Thankfully, it doesn’t last, the pain already nearly gone while Jesse secures a bandage over the fresh wound.

“Good thing ya won’t need stitches for that. It was pretty deep but looks like it’ll heal fine on its own,” Jesse comments after he’s done and cleaning up the medical materials. Hanzo doesn’t turn around immediately as his blush is still too noticeable to go without comment. When he does turn around, though, he’s stunned by how close Jesse is. His ears feel warmer than they usually are, and out mild discomfort, he shifts in his seat to edge away slightly and averts his eyes.

“Thank you. For saving me again, and for treating my wound,” Hanzo can’t seem to maintain eye contact with Jesse, his warm gaze too much while he’s thanking him. While he’s wildly trying to find something to focus on, his eyes catch on the broad shoulders of the man, the hair on him. It made Hanzo swallow thickly. 

McCree places a gentle hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, so he looks up finally and meets the kind eyes.

“Anytime, darlin’. D’ya think you’ll be okay making it back to your car by yourself?” 

“I should be fine. It was not a long walk here from the beach.” 

McCree looks uncertain for a moment before relenting and following Hanzo to his doorway to see him out.

“Well be careful, then. I’d hate for ya to get held up by anyone shady.” 

Hanzo glances back at McCree and gives a hesitant upturn of his lips.

“Thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I will be fine walking to my car.” And with that he’s out the door and walking away from that infuriatingly sexy man.

\-----------------------------

When Hanzo enters his own apartment, he’s faced with a very concerned Genji sitting on the couch. At the sound of the door opening, his younger brother is instantly on his feet and rushing towards the other man.

“Hanzo! Aniki, where were you?! There was that storm, and then I knew you were still out because you didn’t return, and- oh,” When Genji sees the expression on Hanzo’s face he stops in his tracks. Then, a huge grin spreads across his face.

“Aniiiiiiiikiiiii~ You were with Jesse weren’t you?” He says, cooing like one would over a small child.

Hanzo grumbles and pushes past his brother, placing his board by the door and heading straight towards the kitchen.

“Hanzo, you did, didn’t you? What’d you do? Was it a date?” There’s a gasp from behind him when he gave no response to the question, “Oh my god, it was!” That’s when Hanzo whirls around and glares daggers at his younger brother.

“I was caught up in the storm while surfing and got injured. McCree helped me, that is all that happened,” he says. Genji’s smug expression doesn’t melt off his face until he notices the pained look in his brother’s eyes. He knew his brother, much better than when they were still in Hanamura. Back then, Genji wouldn’t have been able to detect the subtle hints of distraught or hesitancy in his brother, but living in such close quarters with someone helps you acquaint yourself more intimately with them. 

Genji sits back down on the couch, suddenly sympathetic. Hanzo’s initial response to the sudden shift in moods is anger, but when he sees the understanding within his eyes, Hanzo deflates.

“Oh, aniki,” he murmurs. That’s when Hanzo sits down beside Genji and slumps against his shoulder.

“He’s so attractive, Genji,” he groans. 

The first meeting with Jesse could be written off as simple, lustful attraction. However, the fluttering in Hanzo’s chest lets him know that this was more than a sudden interest based off of looks. 

What the fuck was he going to do?


	3. In which Hanzo has more feelings than he'd like to admit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a lull in posting, school started up a month ago for me and i've barely had time to look at the document due to how much schoolwork and other stuff i have to do '-' hopefully future updates won't take this long but i have no promises :// thank u for being patient! 
> 
> anyway, i would like to give eternal thanks to my wonderful, precious beta reader, gen, w/o you this fic would be a mess ilyyyyy :*

“Okay, look. This will be fine. Just stay for an hour or two and then go home. Simple!”

“I don’t see the point in doing this. I was doing fine at home.”

Genji gives Hanzo a Look as they walk into the bar, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Ever since the storm, Hanzo avoided the beach. He also avoided going down the street by the beach, and the street where Jesse’s apartment was. He wasn’t necessarily nervous about seeing Jesse because interacting with him was natural.The interactions were... Intense. And Hanzo didn’t know how he wanted to respond; yet. The lifeguard was sending some strong signals; signals that Hanzo was unsure of what to do with for the time being. He thought about locking himself in his apartment, but the first hour he tried it, Genji instantly honed in on it(he wouldn’t leave him alone in his room without a response and when enough time passed Genji ended up scaling their apartment to reach Hanzo’s room window, much to his indignation. A fight definitely didn’t break out over that).

This found the both of them in a local bar. Hanzo definitely didn’t want to be there when he was conflicted about the whole Jesse situation, but Genji wouldn’t take no as an answer when he had asked Hanzo to do a little bit of partying with him and his friends. “Consider it as a little bit of a relaxer, if you will,” Genji had said when Hanzo showed reluctance.

“Hanzo, you haven’t left the apartment in two days except for going to the gym and groceries, you need to get out,” Genji is reasoning while Hanzo pulls himself out of his contemplative thoughts. The bar that his younger brother chose for the night is small, dark, and cozy. The bar took up one wall, with a couple booths and tables for people to sit and converse. Thankfully, there weren’t too many customers, but at the same time it’s not so vacant that it feels awkward.

The friends that Genji said he invited were sitting in a far booth in the corner. Their drinks were already ordered and served. As they walk closer, Hanzo recognizes Dixon and Mason, the two guys that Genji met from a surfing competition awhile back. There were three others that Hanzo didn’t recognize, but he wasn’t planning on staying around long enough to get to know them.

“Heya, Genji! You managed to make it!” Dixon greeted. He leaned back in his seat and took a slow drink. Genji let out a friendly laugh.

“Of course I made it! Hanzo wouldn’t say no to me.”

That received a side glare from Hanzo which lacked any sort of heat, “I say no to you all the time.”

“Not when it matters,” Genji smirks, “Brother knows best, Hanzo. Especially when you need help about pining over a certain lifeguard like a lovesick fool.” The rest of the group laughs at the teasing, their voices gaining traction as they continued drinking. Thankfully, Hanzo’s ears didn’t flush red, but he felt the irritation rising from his younger brother’s teasing. He wasn’t in the mood for it.

“So, you have a lover now, then?” Mason leans toward Hanzo from where he was draped against a fit looking girl. He’s got a disgusting smirk on his face, yellowed teeth flashing and Hanzo can’t help but grimace slightly at the sight. He narrows his eyes back at the other man.

“Genji is merely teasing me. I am not seeing anyone.” Hanzo crosses his arms, staring down Mason until he looks away.

“Uh-huh,” Mason drones, “And that’s why you’re blushing a cute shade o’ pink?”

“I am not blushing,” Hanzo says, putting as little defense in his voice as he can.

The situation gets worse when the girl sitting beside Mason speaks up.

“I saw Hanzo with that one lifeguard at the beach a couple of times. It looked like they were getting pretty, y’know, close.”

Hanzo stares at her in bewilderment. They never got close on any occasion! What was she talking about?

“Hanzo!” Genji jostles his shoulder, “You never told me about that! I thought you said you two never kissed!” Hanzo groans internally. They’ve all caught onto a trail like sharks with blood.

“That is because we never. You would trust your friend over my personal experience?”

Genji grins, “You never tell me anything. Of course I’ll trust her!”

“Of course you would. Just to spite me.”

Genji gives a proud, brotherly nod.

“So you two fucked then?” Dixon suddenly asked from where he was sitting on the edge of the booth. Everyone instantly went silent when he spoke, then wordlessly turned to look at Hanzo expectantly.

“ _We did not fuck_ ,” Hanzo strains to keep his voice from raising. This was absolutely ridiculous.

“So just some heavy petting?” Dixon presses. His lips twitch slightly. The fucker was trying not to smile.

“No,” Hanzo growls, “We did not do anything sexual.”

“Sure ya did,” Mason is basically draped across the table at this point, eyes staring intensely at Hanzo’s impassive face. It felt like he was in an interrogation.

That was it. He couldn’t stand this. Genji’s friends were horrible, and he was the worst influence.

“I am going to get myself a drink,” he says, standing up abruptly and retreating before Genji can call him back. There’s a mocking catcall from one of the guys sitting at the table as Hanzo walks away, but he chooses to ignore them in favour of maintaining his sanity.

The bar is blissfully quiet, mostly because the only other customers seated there were a pair of hostile looking men talking between themselves. Hanzo sits a couple seats away from them and orders the first thing he sees off the menu to give himself something to do with his hands.

Periodic laughter comes from the back where Genji’s friends are, the volume steadily increasing as the drinks kept coming. Hanzo scowled slightly and turned back in his seat to brood over his, admittedly, overpowered drink. He takes delicate sips while he listens to the conversation passing by him, trying not to think of a certain lifeguard.

 

Well, that is until he’s wrenched out of his thoughts by a loud yell and a body crashing into the bar table right next to him.

Of course, it’s Genji and his friends. Why wouldn’t it be.

It’s the girl that had crashed into the bar, her hand flailing to grab onto one of the other guys at the bar to recover her balance. The moment her hand slaps against his arm, he jerks away and glares at her, lip curling in distaste.

“Watch who yer touchin’, girl,” he growls out. She giggles and slumps closer to him.

Her voice is slurred and thick when she tries to articulate a comeback response to him, “What, y’don’ wan’ get with someone like me?”

She tries to pout pitifully, but the drunken state she was currently in drastically lowered the effect. The man wrinkled his nose, pushing her away roughly with a thick arm. She would have fallen to the ground, and Hanzo would have let her, if Genji didn’t suddenly appear to catch her.

“Hey, you watch how you treat my friend,” Genji steps between her and the man that is slowly moving to face them.

When he finally stands up to face Genji, he looks ridiculously large compared to the Japanese man. Hanzo tenses, he can feel the atmosphere turn increasingly more bitter.

“What’re ya gon’ do about it, huh?” the man leans down towards Genji face, expression turned into a leer. Genji holds his ground and snarls in turn. Hanzo wants to put his face in his hands instead of watch because he knows how this was going to end up.

“Well,” Genji smirks, “I’ll do this!” There’s a solid crack and then a grunt from impact. The entire room goes silent while Hanzo watches the man gather himself up again. He snarls at Genji, blood running down his chin from his nose.

“That’s it boy! Yer dead!”

His hand curls into a fist, arm raising in preparation. It pulls back. Then everything is moving in slow motion for Hanzo as he stands up and rushes to move between Genji and the inevitable fall of the other male’s fist. He doesn’t have enough time to move both Genji and him, so he chooses to stand his ground in Genji’s stead instead.

The fist hits home, colliding with Hanzo’s face. His head snaps back, body nearly following the movement but not quite. Everything fades out for a split second before he registers the pain and then the rush of blood to his head being heard through his ears.

“Aniki, what the fuck?!”

Hanzo heard a startled murmur start up around him but he can’t think other than to retaliate to the men for threatening his younger brother. He swipes the man’s legs out from under him, bringing his knee up to the other’s face on his descent to the floor. The man reaches a hand out wildly to try and catch his fall, bringing down a chair and some of the glasses still sitting at the bar. A nasty crunch resounds through the silent room, a groan underlying the haunting noise when he hits the floor.

Hanzo ends the quick stand off with a kick to the side, glaring down at the body and then up to his friend still sitting at the bar in shock.

“Do not touch my brother,” he snarls before stalking away. He heads straight for the exit to the alleyway. The bathroom was too high profile and Genji was probably too drunk to even comprehend what happened back there.

However, Hanzo doesn’t quite make it outside. He ends up running into another person as he opens the door, stumbling back a bit to avoid a full on collision.

“Well, howdy there, pardner!”

Hanzo looks up in shock. It was Jesse. What perfect timing.

“Jesse?” He eloquently replies, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask ya the same thing. Yer face is all bloody. What happened darlin’?”

Hanzo brings a hand up to his face, fingers coming away bloodied. Suddenly, the pain comes rushing back to him and his winces as an aching throb starts up on the left side of his face. He knew without even looking that his nose was bleeding and his lip was split. The rest of his face just ached, and it annoyed him.

“I… It was a misunderstanding,” Hanzo says defensively, trying to look away so the damage on his face is hidden from the other man. McCree leans in anyway, studying the damage.

“I was gonna get a drink, but why don’t I take ya back to my place again so I can fix ya up?”

At Hanzo’s suspicious look, McCree hastily puts up his hands defensively and chuckles.

“Seriously to fix ya up. No other motives or nothin’ if that’s what yer thinkin’.”

Hanzo nods slightly. “If that is what you want,” he concedes.

Jesse gives a soft smile and grabs him gently by the arm to lead him away. They walk back to Jesse’s apartment, just like the first time but the walk seems much shorter with a new added commentary. It’s light and friendly, making Hanzo sink into the contentment of listening to him talk.

As they reach Jesse’s door, he hesitates slightly.

“What is the matter, Jesse?” Hanzo asks when the hesitation lengthens into a pause.

Jesse looks back and grins, “Nothin’, nothin’. No need to worry. “Scuse the mess.”

He opens his door and lets Hanzo in, nervously kicking something behind the door that clinks. When Hanzo walks in, he takes in his surroundings again. It’s less lit than the last time, several beer bottles sitting on the coffee table and surrounding the couch. It wasn’t a drastic amount, but it definitely looked like enough bottles to get someone positively drunk. There were a couple articles of clothing trailing out of Jesse’s room, but the door is mainly closed, shrouding the inside in darkness.

“Like I said, please ‘scuse the mess. I haven’t had time t’ clean up,” McCree hastily picks up the bottles on the table, shoving them into a bag leaning against the counter by the kitchen.

He’s tensed as he walks around and Hanzo can see the nervous glint to his eyes. Hanzo walks up to him and touches his shoulder, causing him to pause in his movements.

“It is alright, McCree. Do not worry about it.”

Jesse gives a small smile and sets down the bottles.

“Thank ya, darlin’,” he says, “Why don’t ya go sit back down on the couch and I can patch up your pretty ol’ face?” Hanzo blinks.

“My face is not pretty.”

“T’ me it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever had the luck of seeing.” Jesse gives a confident smirk, one that grows wider the more flustered Hanzo becomes over it. Hanzo averts his eyes and fidgets slightly underneath the heavy gaze. Flirting definitely wasn’t his strong suit.

The moment is effectively broken by Jesse moving to grab a wet cloth and some inflammation ointment. A gentle hand grabs ahold of Hanzo’s chin, tilting it upwards so Jesse could see the extent of the damage done to his face.

“They got ya good, sugar,” Jesse lets out a low whistle, “Yer definitely gonna have a black eye to show for it tomorrow.”

Hanzo grumbles at the comment, trying not to flinch when a damp cloth is wiped under his nose. It’s still a little tender from the impact, but Hanzo can tell that the bleeding has stopped once the blood is wiped away. They’re both quiet save for Hanzo’s quiet grunts of pain while Jesse treats him.

There’s something almost soothing about having someone touch his face, and Hanzo ends up closing his eyes through Jesse’s ministrations in contentment. He lets the other man move his face to accommodate his actions. That is, until Jesse hesitates slightly as he dabs at the cut on his lip.

Hanzo opens his eyes, nearly jerking back when he realizes that Jesse’s face is right in front of his.

“What is wrong?” he asks instead.

Jesse’s eyes flick down to his mouth for a split second before returning to his eyes, but Hanzo can feel his chest tighten in anticipation.

“Yer so beautiful, Hanzo,” he murmurs, swiping a thumb over Hanzo’s chin. They meet each other’s eyes, staring at each other for a couple moments before Jesse leans in and closes the distance. Hanzo doesn’t move for a heart stopping moment, his body jolting against the pressure at first, but after a minute his mind catches up to him and he presses back into the warm lips pressed against his.

Kissing Jesse wasn’t mindblowing, but Hanzo could feel his chest swell the longer they stayed together. The lifeguard moves their lips languidly, moving to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s waist. In turn, Hanzo clutches at Jesse’s shirt, shivering when a tongue is swiped across the cut on his bottom lip.

They don’t go far when they break apart. Jesse moves to press their foreheads together and lets out a pleased sigh.

“I’ve been waitin’ ages to do that,” he admits.

“You should not have waited,” Hanzo murmurs back, looking down at where Jesse’s thumb is sweeping across his clothed hipbone. A thrill of pleasure runs up his spine and he has to repress a shudder.

There is a moment of silence where they just enjoy each other’s presence; that is, until Jesse breaks it with a chuckle.

“We really gotta stop meetin’ this way,” Jesse says when Hanzo gives him a quizzical look.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, y’know. Anytime I get t’ see ya is when you’re injured or almost stopping my heart ‘cause you’re fallin’ into the ocean,” Jesse explains quietly. Hanzo hums in response, letting his eyes shut in contentment at the warm moment he finds them in.

He’s left alone to drift between consciousness and sleep until a hand suddenly slips into the back pocket of his jeans. He lets out a startled gasp, but the hand is already gone by the time he goes to react to it.

“What was that for?” Hanzo gives a disconcerted look towards Jesse, who only grins sheepishly.

“Just check your pocket, angel.”

Hanzo reaches a hand into his back pocket cautiously, confused when he touches something crumpled at the bottom. He pulls it out and unravels the paper that he finds in his hand.

On it, there’s a messily scrawled list of numbers that Hanzo stares at for a few moments in confusion before he realizes that what he’s staring at is a phone number.

“What is this?” The question is posed more as a statement as Hanzo looks back up at McCree warily.

There’s an uneasy lilt to McCree’s easy going smile as he shifts away from Hanzo a bit to look properly at him.

“Well, usually, when two people like each other very much-”

“McCree,” Hanzo stresses.

“Okay, well, seein’ as anytime I get t’ see ya is when I gotta save ya, but I wanna see ya outside of that too,” McCree explains hesitantly. He retracts the hand that was resting on Hanzo’s hip to scratch at the back of his neck hesitantly.

“I thought that was already decided after you decided to kiss me,” Hanzo states, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. McCree startles a little bit against the other man, glances up at Hanzo’s dark eyes in a look that can only be seen as barely masked excitement.

“So yer not gonna say no?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and leans in again to cut McCree off before he can say anything else, leaning into the warmth that the lifeguard emits. The response is nearly instant and a firm hand pushes against Hanzo’s shoulder which he allows to push him back against the couch. Jesse’s lips don’t leave his for the entirety of the movement, insistent and irresistibly hot. Hanzo lets out a happy sigh when he feels McCree move to straddle him, the solid weight of his legs on either side of his hips sent a warm jolt up his spine. A tongue being swiped across Hanzo’s bottom lip has him opening up and wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck with a low moan.

Hanzo doesn’t want the moment to end, but his lungs were burning for air. He breaks the kiss, nipping at Mccree’s bottom lip as he moves away and causing the other man to let out a husky whine.

Their eyes meet for a few seconds afterwards, both breathing hard after the exertion. McCree smiles fondly and cards a hand through Hanzo’s hair.

“Ya sure are somethin’ else, darlin’,” he says softly.

Before Hanzo can respond, a loud, chiming vibration comes from his pocket. And then several more interrupt it. He growls low in his throat out of frustration and fishes his phone out of his pocket, Jesse moving back a little bit to give him some room. When he opens his phone, Hanzo isn’t surprised to see that all of the messages had been from Genji, with more coming in as he stares.

 **Genji (10:14)**  
_bro whered u go u disappeared_

 **Genji (10:20)**  
_srsly im lowkey worried abt u_

 **Genji (11:32)**  
_ha ik where u went brother, ur w the cowboy arent u_

**Genji (11:33)**   
_its ok i understand b safe bro and dont stay over at his house ;))))_

**Genji (11:33)**  
_and dw im assuming ur having sex abt now so i wont hunt u down_

Hanzo lets out a slow breath, a muscle in his eye twitching at his brother’s texts.

“What’s wrong honeybee?” Jesse leans over so he can see the texts on Hanzo’s phone as well and quiets for a few moments as he reads through them. He chuckles as he reaches the end of the spam and relaxes out of his worried tenseness.

“That l’il fucker. I wonder how he knew,” Jesse says fondly.

“His friends, most likely,” Hanzo mutters, mind flashing back to the less than pleasant conversation he had with them earlier in the bar. Jesse hums in response, content to rest against Hanzo’s body and play with his hair again.

After a couple moments, Hanzo shifts and sighs quietly, “I should go. I have probably made Genji concerned about my well being.”

Jesse doesn’t respond right away, his hand hesitating where it was tangled in Hanzo’s hair. It was a warm comfort and when the hand slipped away, Hanzo’s head felt colder than it should have.

“Text me then, alright? I can’t have ya disappearin’ on me again, sweetpea,” he jokes.

Hanzo smiles softly before he gently pushes McCree off him to stand up, “I will.”

He makes sure that he has everything with him before he makes his way to the door, McCree trailing behind him. Once Hanzo’s shoes are on, he faces McCree, unsure how to proceed.

Jesse breaks the tension within Hanzo when he leans in to brush his lips against Hanzo’s, pulling back not a second later.

“I’ll see ya around, darlin’,” he says as he opens the door to let Hanzo out.

Time seems to pass in a distorted slow motion as Hanzo walks outside, McCree’s softly smiling face the last thing he sees before the door clicks gently shut. It was odd, feeling like he was in a dream, hesitant giddiness rushing through his veins. Hanzo had kissed that man, got his number even.

Genji had to hear all about this.


End file.
